


Come At Once

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Public Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come, Jaime. Come for me. Come at once.” (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come At Once

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave compliments or criticism - I love hearing both!

"Jaime- stop."

Cersei pushes him off herself lightly before placing another kiss on his lips. They were pressed against Jaime’s car, so close it was impossible for Jaime not to get hard.

"No, come on…" he begged. 

"Our movie is about to start." 

He almost forgot why they drove all the way here in the first place. Cersei was always so careful not to get caught, he had to drive to nearby towns just to go on a date.

"Won’t be the first time we have sex in a car." he said, hopeful.

"That was one time! Okay, two times. But I’m not doing that again."

"There’s a motel just down the highway…" Jaime hated ignoring his erection, which happened a lot when he was with Cersei. All it took was for her to sit on his lap or wear a shirt that’s just a little bit too tight, and he couldn’t control himself anymore.

"I said no." she said softly. "But I’ll make it up to you, I promise." she kissed him before pulling away. 

They walked into the cinema, bought tickets and popcorn, and then made out a few more times before the movie started.

The protagonist was a beautiful blonde, and she was naked in almost every other scene. Jaime couldn’t help but imagine it’s his twin. He kept looking at Cersei inbetween scenes, wondering if she’ll let him fuck her when they get home.

Just as he was getting into the scene where the blonde was giving someone a blowjob, he felt a hand on his thigh, and in the next moment his pants were already unzipped. He looked over at Cersei, confused, and she smiled before turning back to the big screen. Her hand remained where it was, and she started getting inside his boxers. 

He was still hard, ever since they started making out in the car, and he knew he wouldn’t last much. She touched his head with only one finger, driving him inside. After he let out a soft moan, she started stroking him, slow at first, and then faster. He was whimpering around his seat, struggling to keep quiet. 

She kissed his lips once and whispered: “Come, Jaime. Come for me. Come at once.” And she didn’t have to tell him twice. A few more strokes was all it took for him to spill his seed all over hand, moaning and cursing quietly. 

"I hope you’re not too exhausted," she whispered into his ear as he started to fix his clothes, "you’ll need a whole more energy when we get home."


End file.
